Battle of the Sexes 2
Battle of the Sexes 2 (sometimes abbreviated BOTS2) is the 9th season of the MTV reality game show, The Challenge (though at the time, known as Real World/Road Rules Challenge). The season is directly subsequent to The Inferno. Battle of the Sexes 2 is the first sequel season of The Challenge, representing the sequel to the show's 6th season, Battle of the Sexes. Battle of the Sexes 2 premiered on October 4, 2004, and concluded on January 31, 2005. The Challenge took place in Santa Fe, New Mexico. Format Before each challenge, every team would choose three leaders. If the team won, those leaders got to vote off anyone else; if the team lost, one of those leaders would be voted off. No life-shields were used during this season Cast Host: Jonny Moseley | width="20em"| | valign="top"| |} Memorable Moments *After being voted off, Ayanna delivered an unintentionally humorous dramatic diatribe. *Mike was voted off for the first (and only) time ever on a challenge. *Steven slapped teammate Shane during a tense confrontation during a challenge, violating the rule against physical violence. Steven apologized to Shane immediately after the incident, but was still sent home, much to Shane's dismay because he felt Steven had said he was sorry and did not deserve to go home. This was the second ejection to happen in Challenge history. *There was controversy on the women's team when Cynthia was voted off, due to many of the girls believing that there were other girls that should've been eliminated (namely Angela). *Tonya and Tina had a short-lived argument, which led to a rivalry that would be imminent throughout the Inferno 2 and Fresh Meat challenges. *The men's team deliberately lost a challenge, choosing to sacrifice Mark in order to guarantee Arissa, who was considered weak, a spot in the final challenge in order to ensure victory. *Eric and Dan stepped up to be leaders one mission to protect their alliance and eliminate Brad. *There was much drama surrounding Angela during her entire time on the show. *Mark began a relationship with Robin and possibly Tonya. This laid the seed for the intense animosity that Robin expressed toward Tonya in the Inferno II. *This was the last challenge for Eric Nies. He said he was officially 'retiring' from these challenges *Coral convinced Arissa to team up with her and vote off Ruthie to ensure herself a spot in the final challenge. When the inner circle had to announce who they had decided to send home, Sophia interrupted Coral and in tears, sent her best friend home. *Coral openly criticized Robin for doing poorly on the Semi-Cross mission. Sickened by Coral's attitude, Eric instigated a short, heated argument. *When Tonya discovered that Ibis had made a list in order to determine who should be eliminated, she became upset she was not informed of it. She confronted her team, and was shocked that the girls, mostly Tina and Coral, attacked her. *One of the most memorable challenge moments happened in the "Melt With You" mission, when Tonya put rocks in her mouth to help melt the ice faster. *On the first night, four of the men ran Derrick over with a golf cart *Abram and Coral had a romantic fling whilst he was on the show. *During the reunion show there was controversy about if the guys had split their winnings with Mark which Theo stated they did as he was in their alliance. Final Results *The three Guys remaining in the final challenge were Dan, Eric and Theo. *The three Girls remaining in the final challenge were Arissa, Coral, and Sophia. *The Guys won the final challenge and won the $180,000 cash prize. **Each Guys player received $60,000.